


maid of hearts

by scudworth



Series: a rhapsody in gold [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brief Trans Depiction, Erotica, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudworth/pseuds/scudworth
Summary: Fortune brought the wayward diviner lovers, including one who makes her question her own fate.





	maid of hearts

_accepting yet wary of her fate, the young maid of hearts protectively guards her own._

_peeking behind her shoulder, she worries that a foreboding presence will cut her newfound happiness short._

_happiness is fleeting. don't take it for granted._

 

* * *

 

She expected fingers.

The earlier reading of Elinde’s svelte palm poorly disguised her attempt at flirtation. Thissa did see a future through her, one she didn’t share until later into the evening, and the sweat sliding down her chest was a magic in its own right. Traveling through the human kingdom, selling fortunes to the poor proved to be boring - daunting, even, at times. Villagers only trusted her when she offered something for their benefit, no matter how disingenuous it was. They all wanted the same thing - health merged seamlessly with wealth, and her enigmatic persona told them what they wanted to hear. When she cared to, she glimpsed into their futures, never as promising as she openly foretold. A sick sheep here. An abundance of unwanted children there. An unfaithful husband elsewhere, having too much fun away from home. She wasn't above having fun herself, and her coin turned to patronizing local, lovely ladies, ones who seemed the furthest from human she could find.  Her charm offensive, dripping with divinity, particularly worked on them. Ultimately, they succeeded in making her drip in return. 

In this district which blatantly rebuked any non-human, this was a must, a comfort she couldn't bear abandoning during her stay. Elinde, bosom bolder than her approach, was drawn to her in the otherwise hostile tavern, away from potential patrons, to her mysticism and obvious otherness. 

Elinde, she soon found - portly from poverty and sparse human heritage - was unlike the other working women; she didn't just rely on fingers. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t said anything yet,” Elinde breathily murmured, dwindling up an already-naked Thissa. Between quick gasps and moans just a touch too loud, she had hardly been able to get _any_ word out. Mustering up a smirk, she lifted her head to meet hers, however shaky her vision was.

“What?” She said coyly, still gripping to her charismatic charade. “About how good of a fuck you are?”

Elinde’s fingers stopped, halfway through, suspending her in climax. “Oh, you don’t have to tell me that. You saw it before I led you up here, what with your upfront generosity.” Her smugness softened into a fluster. “I’m not sure if your future vision detailed what happened next.”

She played along. “No. Only a marvelous night with you.”

She soon slid out of her, almost as smoothly as she entered in, and started unfastening the silk still wrapped around her hips. Thissa misjudged the thickness of the silk as multi-layered - something she contemplated stealing after the night’s event - before she realized it wasn’t exactly as complex in composition.

Already, it glistened in the nearby lantern’s glow. She felt it throb on her leg - beckoning,begging for its turn. Rounded cheeks flushing further, Elinde soon realized the extent of her state.

Thissa stroked it, lifting her clawed nails from damaging it. A quick run up the shaft sent chills down Elinde’s spine, making the silk slip out of her grasp. 

“...You see, my premonition showed me the wonders you’d give me tonight, and this is just one of them.” Heated confidence inspired her to grab her cock, eliciting a gasp. “Besides,” she soon whispered, now breathing against her neck: 

“I like surprises.”

Moonlight filtered through the room, bouncing off of the now-soaked sheets. Elinde left Thissa, trembling with a sensation still flowing from her, to continue her nightly rounds, while promising to return. Knowing she most likely wouldn't, she curiously watched flecks of gold - alien yet all the more familiar to her - erratically dance across the wall.  

 


End file.
